


期间限定

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	期间限定

村山腹部的伤口已经痊愈，变成了一道凸起的疤，虽然已经不会再痛，但新长出来的皮肤被舌头舔过时他还是抖了一下。  
Cobra从他腹间抬头观察他的反应，村山露出一个放松的笑容：“就是……有点微妙的感觉而已？还没有长好，不过要一直留着疤痕了吧。唔……奇怪的位置，不太适合作为‘勋章’展示出来呢。”  
他自己伸手摸了摸斜在肚脐下方的伤疤。  
村山玩笑一样的轻快语气让Cobra莫名焦躁。不是对他生气，但联想到村山挨了一刀后那副无所谓的样子，一种复杂的情绪让一根筋的Cobra有些心烦。  
“对自己的身体再上心点啊。”Cobra忍不住随着叹息说出这句话。  
村山睁着大大的猫目回答得理所当然：“可是我是番长嘛。而且我才不想被Cobra酱这么说。”  
“……”  
焦躁。  
确实，立场对调的话就很容易明白，他们都是无法放弃战斗的人。村山对待自己身体的随意方式和Cobra当时独自跑去九龙会的自杀行为也差远了。  
所以能怎么办呢？  
Cobra的沉默让村山有些慌张地摆摆手：“啊抱歉抱歉，我不该提这个。无视吧无视。”  
Cobra苦笑着摇头，再次覆上村山与他接吻，用直白的行为淹没跑偏的思绪。他轻轻吮咬村山饱满的下唇，一只手解他的裤腰，村山一边跟随着Cobra变化接吻的角度一边抬起臀部让自己脱了个干净，然后也双手并用脱掉Cobra身上的衣物。  
村山刚好伤在一不小心就容易拉到的肌肉上，所以受伤后伤口还没愈合的几周时间里两人都自觉地没有进行过激的行为。不过激的意思是简单的互相帮忙处理还是有的。但即使是这样，对于他们来说也相当于是禁欲了。  
因此久违的肆意触碰让两人之间的温度上升得很快。像在争夺品尝对方身体的主导权，两个人从床的这头滚到那头，还没有进入正题床单就被搅得乱七八糟。亲吻的湿润声音还有动情的喘息里不时夹杂着笑声，比初次体验的高中生还要幼稚滑稽。  
前戏比往常花了多得多的时间，Cobra把沾满黏稠润滑的手指插进他的身体时村山已经有些要忍不住的样子，乱糟糟的刘海也遮不住发红的眼角，随着潮热的吐息漆黑的眼睛变得更加湿润迷离。  
渐渐重拾熟悉的快感，村山不再能保持理智，Cobra看到他因为自己迷乱失控的样子却自己也不能理解地冷静下来。盖过本能欲望的是满足感和占有欲——只有在此时这具身体是完全属于他的。  
进入的时候村山的身体在他身下袒露无余，契合到最深处，连最隐秘的滋味都全部知晓。村山的呻吟声里带着呢喃一样的低语，Cobra听见是含糊不清的请求和催促，在他给予回应之前村山自己伸手摸向灼热的欲望。  
古怪的执着和冲动让Cobra阻止了村山的动作。  
“……Cobra酱？”村山用那种稚子一样的眼神看着他。  
只有在此时这具身体是完全属于他的。想要做点什么。做点什么让村山的身体里真正地刻下自己的痕迹，让他宣泄那种自己都厌弃的不安。  
“不行。”Cobra说。  
村山的眼睛转也不转，等待Cobra的说明。  
“在我说可以之前，不许射出来。”  
形状漂亮的眼睛瞪圆，村山困惑地笑起来：“诶……为什么……那个、焦灼play、之类的东西？”  
察觉到村山第一时间表达的不是抗拒，Cobra只是问他：“可以做到吧。”  
比起意愿，村山努力在考虑关于“能否”的问题：“不……那个……现在就放过我吧……明天？明天怎么样？”  
为什么这个人不拒绝这样无理的要求呢。  
也许是因为被Cobra的问法挑到笨蛋一样的胜负心。也许是因为那种让Cobra都要为之担忧的绝对信赖。  
心里明明有些高兴，Cobra却不回答村山的推脱，俯下身舔过他的耳廓以无视当成驳回。  
任何触碰对于现在的村山都是刺激，他拖长了尾音像在耍赖的声音里出现立场松动的征兆：“啊真是——所以说为什么……”  
“为什么啊。”Cobra的手又一次抚摸过那道伤疤，“算是让你长点教训吧。”  
“什么啊抖S！”  
Cobra在他耳边吐出带着挑衅的轻笑的声音：“可以做到吧，村山。”  
果然，这个人的回答是：“……啊啊来吧！”  
再次开始动作时村山是完全陷入慌乱的样子，本来就快要饱和的快感因为自主的忍耐变得更加难以承受。他抓紧皱巴巴的床单咬着嘴唇绷紧全身的肌肉，Cobra出于心里新鲜冒头的恶趣味故意和他作对，一边研磨里面的敏感点一边抚摸他腿根的肌肉让他放松，然后被快要流出眼泪的村山踢了一下。  
Cobra也不是那么好受，欲望因为一段时间不短的禁欲变得敏感旺盛，村山的身体也比之前还要热情紧致，再加上因为要忍耐而连动的绞缠，越来越接近高潮的感觉让脑子都变得不太清醒。  
Cobra决定做很过分的事。他按住了村山的一只手腕，一边挺动下身一边同他确认：“我还没有说可以、对吧？”  
村山湿漉漉的黑眼睛有些许失焦，他喘着气乖乖点头，用低哑的气音小声问：“……还、不行吗……？”  
“……不行，再忍耐一下。”  
Cobra开始为了自己的欲望动作，性器的抽插猛地变得力道很大，胀到发疼的东西在绞紧的软肉中获得的抚慰和快感让他也低低地呻吟出声，眼皮底下好像有火花在跳跃。被自己的心跳声干扰的耳朵能捕捉到村山像是突然喘不过气的声音，他先是用自由的那只手捂住嘴压下一声喘息，然后那只手又慌慌张张地移下去握紧他自己的性器。  
Cobra为此感到满足，露出一个模糊的笑意，把理智放逐于欲望的狂流中在村山的身体里射精。  
遮蔽眼睛的火花许久才散去，Cobra浮沉于高潮后的余韵，想要亲吻村山时才看到他半闭着湿润朦胧的眼睛像是在哭的样子，眼角不停地流下生理性的泪水。村山的身体绷得肩膀都缩起来，下面的关键部位被自己的手紧紧掐着，小腹上沾上刚才没来得及及时堵住的点点白浊。  
完全把Cobra的要求定为规则了啊。  
Cobra自己觉得涌起的喜悦有些病态，却是比刚才的高潮还要能填满无底的欲望的东西。Cobra凑过去舔开村山的嘴唇，村山颤抖着回应他，嘴里吐出带着泣声的“可以了吗、可以了吗”。Cobra没有回答他，由着自己肆意地把村山被咬得红肿的嘴唇尝够，才伸手下去抚摸他的性器肿胀到极限的顶端。  
即使是这样村山也没有松手，快要完全涣散的眼睛紧紧地看着Cobra。Cobra点头的时候村山的身体像剪断了线的木偶一样垮下来，一声呜咽从喉咙里溢出。性器根部的禁锢松开，Cobra用手指摩擦两下后那些温热黏腻的体液全数射在他的手上。  
以耐力著称的鬼邪高番长头一次在一轮做完之后就一副要鸣金收兵的样子。  
好不容易恢复过来的村山摊开手脚望着天花板感慨：“哈……温柔的笨蛋Cobra酱原来是期间限定吗……”  
Cobra装作没有理他，实际内心也在忧郁地反省自己突如其来的癖好。  
村山继续喋喋不休：“要是鬼畜Cobra酱是长期供应就糟糕了，我作为番长肯定要提早退休了啊。”  
……提早退休好像也不错。  
思考了五秒钟后，Cobra决定先不考虑这个。自己的形象比较重要。  
“……这也是期间限定。”他说。  
“是吗。”村山翻了个身，看着Cobra，“Cobra酱心情好一点了吗？”  
果然，还是瞒不过他。  
真丢人啊，要一个刚刚痊愈的人安慰自己的不安。  
Cobra带着自嘲意味轻笑：“啊，我没事了。村山……你不用、唔！你干嘛！”  
“没事的话就来第二轮啦！”扑过来的村山压在Cobra身上露出灿烂的不良学生式的笑脸，“要复仇了哦Cobra酱！”  
……不愧是，以耐力著称的鬼邪高番长啊。

\- Fin -


End file.
